


Bad Reputation

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Fanvids, Secret Relationship, Video Format: Streaming, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall has worked far too hard to fall for someone like Shelby at this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Reputation




End file.
